


【onkm野神】富埒陶白（车）

by harukakotani05040128



Category: onkm - Fandom, 野神 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukakotani05040128/pseuds/harukakotani05040128
Summary: “神谷桑什么也不用做。”小野大辅说，“神谷桑只管往前走，我会追上来的。”
Kudos: 10





	【onkm野神】富埒陶白（车）

富埒陶白（🚗）  
他俯下身去吻身下醉怏怏有点站不稳的人，吻得过于心急，只落在了嘴角。小野便用手指将神谷的下巴抬高，后者的后脑勺抵在了硬而凉的门上。或许是因为触感的不适，神谷半眯着眼皱了皱眉头，鼻子软软的哼了一声，单手搭上了小野的肩。  
小野用吻抚平了皱起的眉头，旋即转攻起柔嫩的唇。方才那诱人的舌尖舔过上唇的画面不断回放，小野用牙轻轻啃咬着早已红肿的唇瓣，舌尖轻轻扫过两颗门牙，再灵活地往里钻去。  
对面的舌也是炙热的，在感受到温度的那一瞬疯狂地纠缠过来，舌尖翻搅着，毫无章法可言。小野抓住空隙用牙擒住了横冲直撞的小舌，不给神谷反应的时间便加深了吻。这个吻是激烈的，带着野性的，完全占据主动地位的小野侵略般地扫荡着神谷的口腔，每一寸黏膜，每一份氧气。

只有他小野大辅可以这样……  
小野又狠狠地用舌头在神谷的上牙膛扫了一圈。

再松开的时候神谷已经快要窒息，无力地挂在小野胸前，感受着情欲的热息拍打在脖颈。  
小野在神谷侧腰捏了一把，两人踉踉跄跄地进了卧室。

神谷开的门，是客卧。

神谷很少来小野的房间，突然改变的路线让他稍微清醒了，认清了自己的状态：被自家助理紧紧地圈在怀里，腰向后折到最下，嘴里除了酒精还有一点血腥味，也不知道是谁咬破了谁的唇。  
清醒的时间很是短暂，因为神谷很快又让自己沉溺回了与小野的情欲深渊之中。

单人床不是很大，两个成年男性把柔软的被褥压出了个坑，占去了床大半面积。窗户是关死的，窗帘中间飘忽忽地留了缝，从那里漏出来的月光洒在神谷的身体上小野的手臂上，将肌肉的平滑曲线轻轻切断，柔美中带了些几何的美感。  
脚上的鞋已经不知道什么时候掉了，小野把神谷穿得人模人样的衣服揉得皱巴巴的，却不去解扣子，只从衣服的下摆把手伸进去，向上摸到了神谷的胸口。  
先是顺着胸肌的形状单手划了个圈，然后摸上了乳尖，只两三下的玩弄就让小东西完全挺立，神谷鼻子里发出了闷哼。另一边没有被照顾到，随着小野越发猛烈的动作，没有脱下的衬衣不断从尖端擦过，酥酥麻麻的，神谷忍不住扭了扭身子。  
“不要……就……一边……”  
小野勾了勾唇，俯下身去吻了吻神谷，然后把另一只手也伸进了衬衣。衬衣被高高撩到锁骨，下摆勒住后背，留下了淡淡的红印。领口的第二颗扣子便在越发激烈的动作中松开了。小野用两指揉捏着胸前的两颗，以侵略姿态顶入神谷两腿之间的膝盖逐渐感受到了对方的身体变化。  
小野抽出了左手，取而代之地用门牙轻轻地咬住了乳首，舌尖转着圈舔，粗糙的舌苔压过滑嫩而敏感的皮肤，神谷只感觉酥麻得感觉直往心里钻。  
抽出来的手则向下伸去，伸入了人鱼线藏匿起来的地方，那里有一团炽热的火。

欲火。

前面的布料有一点点潮湿，小野隔着内裤抓了两把，然后勾开了内裤的边，那庞然大物便弹了出来。  
“神谷桑的……真大……可惜用不上。”  
神谷有些恼羞成怒，奈何自己的要害被对方控制着，只好无力地推了推那挺结实的胸膛。虽然小野没品到半分神谷的愤愤然，只觉得前辈真是太可爱了。  
同为男人，即使没有过经验也大体知道摸哪比较爽。小野便用大拇指摩挲几下，惹得神谷确实半句反抗也说不出了，只喘了几口不平稳的气。  
神谷仰躺在床上，感受着小野在自己身上上下其手，不由得回想起许多事情。但回忆在脑海中一闪而过，到底留下了什么，放下了什么，神谷也不知道。只是再抬头看看这个清秀的人儿时，内心涌上一种想要摸摸他的头的冲动。  
实际上他也这么做了，手落在那蓬松微卷的头发里，轻轻左右移动。小野明显愣了一下，但很快抬起头给了神谷一个灿烂的微笑。虽然在黑暗中看得并不真切，但神谷感觉自己那颗心忽得被填满了。  
他搂住了他的脖子，他们交换了一个绵长的吻。

等小野再回过神来的时候，自己的衣物已经被脱的差不多了，虽然身下人也一样。小野把神谷完完全全推进了床里，两人面对面坐着，相互抚慰。  
“嗯……小野君……我要……”  
神谷不禁弯下了腰，把上半身前倾，下巴搁在小野肩上。小野手上的动作没有停，另一只手把神谷慢慢放下来，双腿张开，后穴便进了小野的视线。  
那穴口未曾被开发过，小小的紧紧的，似乎因为暴露在空气中而不断紧缩。小野被那翁动的褶皱吸引了去，手上抚慰的动作慢了下来。神谷不满地扭了扭腰，没想到下一秒后穴就感觉到了湿润，再然后，灵巧的舌头钻了进来。  
“啊……嗯……不要、脏……”  
“神谷桑的，不脏……唔”  
神谷的大脑反应过来了此时的小野正在做什么，自己从未暴露过的私处正在被后辈用舌头玩弄着，一点点地扩开。  
方才爱抚过的毛茸茸的黑发在两腿间，时而蹭过敏感的大腿内侧。起初神谷不断推着小野向上逃窜，渐渐地动作也轻了，像是在配合地动着腰肢。  
“啊……嗯……啊啊……”  
紧致的小穴被舔弄得柔软，小野抬起头在鼻尖挨着的囊袋上吻了吻，另一边用手指重新填上空虚。  
“嗯……”  
神谷的鼻子轻轻哼了一下，头微微仰了起来，柔顺的发丝摊在床单上，骨节分明的手指也攥在那布料上。  
神谷半眯着眼去看俯在自己身上的人，平时穿着衣服看不太出来，其实衣服下的肌肉有很明显的锻炼过的痕迹。  
看着看着便着了迷，恍惚中神谷将手掌贴在了小野的胸肌上。小野并没有因此停下扩张，神谷便继续顺着胸肌向上摸去。  
男人臂膀上的肌肉上下耸动着，肩膀明显宽了不少，神谷支起上半身，把脸埋在锁骨的凹陷处，感受着属于男人的宽度。  
一个可以将他环住的男人的宽度。  
神谷的思绪又在动作中飞向了远方，曾经那肩膀的宽度只属于一个少年，或许还要自己来保护那柔软的羽翼。  
不知道什么时候，也不知道经历过多少，少年不断追寻，终不再是少年。神谷那艘巨轮也好像终于可以停下来，停靠在合适的港湾，看一看晚霞烧红了天。

把神谷叫回神的是小野的怀抱，后穴里的手指已经退了出去，换成灼热的那物抵在穴口。  
“神谷桑，我要进去了……”  
小野贴着耳边说完又咬了咬耳垂，深邃的眼睛低下来，看着两人贴在一起的地方。  
神谷感受到后穴又被撑开，小野的热度挤了进来。  
说不上很痛，更多的是异物感和肿胀感，神谷的眉头紧锁，鼻子里发出几声轻哼。小野见状停了下来，抬起神谷的脸细细地吻他。  
小野总是对神谷细致入微，平时也好，现在的情事也罢。  
神谷打断了这个吻，手上用了点力气，把小野推了下去。神谷两手摁着小野的肚子往前爬了爬，跨坐上去，后穴里的性器便顺势整根进去了。  
神谷发出几声娇喘，脸颊上泛着红晕，眼角含着一点泪。他低下头看小野，最角微微上扬。

陷入这样的温柔港湾，又何尝不好呢。

小野起初是轻轻的摩擦，等到神谷渐渐适应才加大了力度，因为体位的关系，有时也会换成神谷自己扭动着腰部。小野的庞然大物已经可以顺利地整根进出，神谷的喘息声中多了几分享受。  
小野索性换了姿势，把神谷又重新压回身下，让神谷俯身趴在床上，腰肢塌陷下去，圆润的臀瓣抬得高高的，露出过已经被开发过得小穴。小野一手扶着神谷的腰窝，一手扶着性器再一次进入到神谷体内，这次加重了力道，在柔软的内壁反复研磨。  
“啊……嗯……唔嗯……”  
神谷低着头，发丝随着小野的动作一晃一晃地，挡住了神谷的视线。神谷觉得烦躁便干脆闭上了眼睛，所有的感觉瞬间全部转移到了后穴，他甚至能感觉到小野的形状，凸起的血管和圆润的龟头。  
“嗯……啊……嗯嗯……啊啊啊！”  
神谷突然拔高了声音，小野感觉自己找对地方了，便对准刚才蹭过的地方反复撞击。  
小野一直都觉得神谷的声音很好听，却没想到这声音还可以如此的色情泛滥，着实让人欲罢不能。然后脑子里的感受就全部化为了动力，前后猛烈地进出着。  
“啊……啊……啊啊啊……啊嗯……唔啊……”  
神谷的手紧紧地攥着床单，身体已经不听使唤，只会随着小野的动作前后摇晃。忘记了求饶，神谷用身体承受着小野一下比一下用力的撞击。  
“啊……小……小野君……我……我要……啊啊……”  
心理上的和生理上的快感不断地累积，高潮在情欲的空气中逐渐酝酿。  
“等一下……我也要……”  
小野抓狠了神谷，在做最后的冲刺。

床板吱呀吱呀地叫着，从嘴角从发丝从连接处流下的液体滴答滴答地落在床单上，床上的人抱在一起喘着粗气接着吻。


End file.
